


A Drunken Bunny On A Mission

by tacoturtle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an early halloween fic i made a few months ago, fluff again lmao, i love nishinoya so much, rip asahi, this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoturtle/pseuds/tacoturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Asahi with matching bunny onesies. That's really all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Bunny On A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> its always a good time for halloween-themed fanfiction

"Asahi-san!!" Nishinoya yelled, throwing the door to the clubroom open. Asahi jumped at the exclamation, dropping the shirt that was in his hands. He turned to see Nishinoya bounding towards him like an excited puppy, Sugawara and Daichi right behind him.

"Yes, Nishinoya?" Asahi asked, looking down at said person.

"Suga-san told me that you declined his offer to his Halloween party!" Nishinoya said accusingly, and Asahi's eyes widened at his words. He sent a quick glance over to Sugawara and saw the all-too innocent grin on his face as he shrugged helplessly.

Asahi sighed. There was no use denying it, right? Might as well get it over with."Yes, I did decline his offer-"

"But why!?" Nishinoya interrupted, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked up at Asahi, "Halloween is all about pranks and parties and candy!! And you're too much of a scaredy-cat for pranks!! Lord knows you'd probably have an aneurysm trying to take candy from strangers...." Nishinoya said the last part softly, placing his hand on his chin in deep thought. Asahi turned bright red as Suga and Daichi laughed, the only thought on his mind _'How does Nishinoya even know what an aneurysm is?'_

Asahi didn't know what to do. On one hand, he could tell Nishinoya sternly that he did _not_ want to attend Suga's party, but he knows if he declines the invitation a second time he would never hear the end of it. He somehow convinced himself that the latter would be way more troublesome to deal with, and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay," Asahi said finally, and Nishinoya's smile was back full force. "I'll go to the party," he mumbled.

"Great!! I'll help you pick out your costume later!" Nishinoya said quickly, somehow already changed for practice.

 _How?_ Asahi thought as he watched Nishinoya run out of the clubroom, a happy step in his walk as he slammed the door closed.

"Really, Asahi?" Suga said as soon as he heard the door slam shut, shaking his head in mock offense. "And here I thought I was special to you. How naïve of me." Asahi let out a tired sigh as Suga continued to ramble about loyalty, Daichi chuckling at his side.

"Give him a break, Suga," Daichi said after a bit, looking at Asahi out of the corner of his eye with a smile. Asahi smiled back in relief until he heard Daichi speak again, "It's obvious he's more fond of Nishiniya than he is of the people that have been with him from the beginning," Daichi smirked, and why did Asahi expect anything more?

Before Asahi could respond the door to the clubroom opened again, and more people were filing into the room. He distinctly heard Hinata and Kageyama arguing about something outside of the door, and he looked over at Suga and Daichi to see them giving him a look that said "we'll talk more about this later." He really didn't want to.

~

' _This is ridiculous,'_ Asahi thought to himself, looking at his reflection in the mirror. When Nishinoya said he would 'help' pick out Asahi's costume, he meant, 'I'm picking this and you're wearing it no matter what you say no take backs.' He _really_ should've known better by now.

And that's how Asahi found himself in the fluffiest bunny onesie he's ever seen. It was actually quite comfortable. If Nishinoya didn't come to pick him up soon he'd probably fall asleep on his couch waiting.

 _'I wonder what_ his _costume is,'_ Asahi thought curiously. Nishinoya had refused to tell Asahi what costume he was getting for himself, and instead focused on getting Asahi "The greatest Halloween costume ever!!" He really doubted that Nishinoya even thought before he acted upon this thought, seeing as Asahi was sitting in his living room in a giant pink and fluffy bunny onesie.

"It was the only thing I found that you could fit you're giant body in!!" Nishinoya had told him. Asahi didn't believe that for one second. Nishinoya probably just wanted to see him in a onesie. Why? He had no idea. He tried to decline Nishinoya's suggestion at his costume, but Nishinoya was persistent, using whatever he could to get Asahi to accept it.

Asahi's thoughts were interrupted as he heard rapid knocking on his front door, followed by his doorbell ringing intermittently. He sighed and got up off the couch, bracing himself for whatever Nishinoya was about to do (because he knew that Nishinoya was going to do something).

"Asahi-san!! Are you ready to leave??" Nishinoya asked as soon as Asahi opened up the door.

Asahi was going to reply, but the words died in his throat as he took in Nishinoya's appearance. Not only was he _also_ wearing a bunny onesie, but it was the _exact same one_ that Asahi was wearing, from the tail all the way up to the hood with bunny ears on it.

Asahi felt heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to think of something to say. So _this_ was why Nishinoya wanted him to wear the onesie so badly.

"Y-Yea, let's go," Asahi said without thinking. Nishinoya smiled at his reply and grabbed his arm, yanking him out of his house.

 _'Why did you say that!? You could've asked to_ change _first!! Idiot!!'_ Asahi scolded himself in his head as they walked to Suga's house. _Oh god, Suga and Daichi'll see me and Nishinoya like this!! What'll I tell them then!?_

"Do you like my costume, Asahi-san!? We're matching!!" Nishinoya grinned, looking up at Asahi for his approval. Asahi smiled weakly and nodded, not trusting his own voice.

As soon as Suga's house was in view Nishinoya sprinted forth, dragging Asahi by his hand up to the front door. He threw the door open and music flooded through, Suga standing by the door with an evil grin and cat whiskers on his face as he saw Nishinoya and Asahi.

"Why _hello_ there you two~" Sugawara sang, looking at Asahi and winking before moving to the side and letting them in. Nishinoya greeted Sugawara with a happy smile and then disappeared into the crowd, leaving Asahi with Suga by the door.

"So," Suga said, a cheshire grin on his face, "Matching costumes? Not to mention bunny onesies. And in public, too. Who are you and what have you done with Asahi?"

Asahi brought his hands up to his face, hiding his blush. "Please don't remind me. He made me do it." He mumbled, and Sugawara laughed at him.

"Oh? What's this?" A voice from behind the two said. Asahi felt his blush deepen as he recognized the voice. _No_. _Why me?_

Daichi moved to stand next to Suga. He was wearing a police uniform, eyes taking in Asahi's appearance. "Huh. Funny, I just saw Nishinoya with the _same exact_ costume," He smirked.

Sugawara put his hands up to cover his mouth, stage whispering to Daichi. "He told me Nishinoya made him do it. Can you believe that? Making up excuses to match with his boyfriend on Halloween," Suga shook his head as Daichi snickered, and Asahi was totally considering just leaving now while they were still close to the door.

Apparently Daichi can read minds, as he suddenly shoved Asahi away from the door and into the crowd. "Go find your 'friend' you big sap! Make sure he isn't doing anything stupid!" He laughed.

"Of course he is," Asahi mumbled to himself, trying to make his way through the crowd to the kitchen.

He made it with minimal incident (everyone kept asking him about Nishinoya and his costume, to which he responded by just scurrying away), walking up to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He knows Nishinoya would probably get piss drunk, and he _really_ doesn't want to do anything else he might regret tonight. He sipped leisurely at his drink, watching everyone from the counter in the kitchen. The couch and similar furniture that was in the living room had been pushed aside to create a dance floor. He saw some people he recognized, and some he didn't. The whole volleyball team was here, apparently, as almost all of them were standing on the makeshift dance floor and flailing around, probably trying to dance. Asahi chuckled as he saw Tanaka try and coax Ennoshita away from the couch to dance with him, Ennoshita effectively shooting him down. Tanaka pouted but otherwise didn't try again, instead focused on trying to beat Hinata in a dance contest.

"Asaaahhiiii," a voice called out, and Asahi looked over to see Nishinoya stumbling towards him, a drunken smile on his face.

"Yes, Nishinoya?" Asahi asked. How much did he have to drink if he was this drunk already?

"Are you Google? Because I've just found what I've been searching for," Nishinoya slurred, smiling lazily at Asahi as Asahi turned red.

"Um, what?" Asahi asked, looking dumbly at Nishinoya.

"Even if there was no gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you," Nishinoya tried again, sending an exaggerated wink Asahi's way.

Asahi's cheeks burned. Ok. So Nishinoya was too drunk to walk straight, but apparently sober enough to harass him with cheesy pickup lines? _That_ totally made sense.

"I think it's time to leave," Asahi mumbled, taking another bottle of water from the fridge and dragging Nishinoya to the front door. He caught Suga on his way out, thanking him for having them at the party.

"Aww, leaving already?" Suga said with fake sadness, a smile on his face. He got his answer when Nishinoya decided _right then_ to scream another pickup line at Asahi, Suga laughing at Asahi's flustered appearance.

"Yeesh, ok, I see why now," Suga laughed, patting Asahi on the back. "See you guys later!" He called out, watching as Asahi crouched down to give Nishinoya a piggyback ride.

 _'Whipped,'_ Suga thought, chuckling softly to himself. He heard a crash resound from somewhere inside the house that was followed by yelling, and he decided that he _really_ shouldn't leave his friends alone drunk in his home. "Tanaka, put that down!!" He yelled, running back into the house.

~

How did he get into this situation? He was wearing pink matching bunny onesies with a drunk Nishinoya, on Halloween, and said person was _still_ spewing pickup lines from his place on Asahi's back.

It was rather amusing, actually. He'd stumble with his words, concentrating on pronouncing things correctly. Sometimes he'd giggle and just start saying the most random things, like "What if coconut trees danced whenever a coconut fell?" or "Asahi-san, do you think children exist?"

Of course he'd answer the random questions, if only to fill in the silence. But soon enough they stopped coming, and based on the soft snoring coming from Nishinoya's direction, Asahi guessed that he fell asleep. So about half of his walk home was spent in silence, and when he finally reached his front door he gently shook Nishinoya awake.

"Nnggh...." Nishinoya groaned, his arms tightening around Asahi's neck as he nuzzled his face into Asahi's back. "Where are we?" He mumbled, voice muffled by Asahi's onesie.

Asahi blushed as he responded. "My house. I figured you'd be too tired to go home, so you're just gonna spend the night, okay?" Asahi said, turning his head to look back at Nishinoya.

"M'kay," Nishinoya said, struggling weakly against Asahi to get down. Asahi crouched down and put Nishinoya on the porch, watching as he swayed for a bit before steadying himself on Asahi. Asahi dug around in his pockets until he found his keys, unlocking the door and gently cajoling Nishinoya into the house.

Nishinoya headed straight for the couch, flopping unceremoniously onto the cushions and sighing in contentment. Asahi smiled softly at the sight before walking over to a closet in the hallway and pulled out some blankets and pillows, walking back to Nishinoya to hand them over.

"Stay, please...." Nishinoya muttered, taking the hand Asahi extended and pulling on it weakly.

Asahi complied, gently picking Nishinoya up before placing the pillows under his head. After setting Nishinoya back down he crawled onto the couch next to him, Nishinoya immediately curling his arms around Asahi.

 _'This is way too comfortable,'_ Asahi thought absently, pulling the blanket up to cover both of them. He felt the even breathing of the man curled up against his chest lulling him to sleep, eventually dozing off as the exhaustion of the past few days caught up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> #saveasahi2k16
> 
> comments are always good!! its nice to hear that people enjoy what i make, especially if its on fics i'm not very confident in (like this one ri p)


End file.
